Union hivernale
by Navirina
Summary: Jack Frost, gardien du fun et esprit de l'hiver, se marie avec la Reine des Neiges: Elsa d'Arendelle! Le mariage a lieu sur l'île de Berk. Tout doit être prêt pour ce grand jour. Et tout le monde s'y met. Crossover Rise of The Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons!
1. Arrivée sur l'île!

A l'origine c'est un os. Mais vu qu'il fait 14 pages word, j'ai décidé de le couper en trois parties. C'est la première fois que j'écris un texte dans ce genre et j'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^

Bonne lecture et pensez à laisser une review! :)

* * *

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon mais le village de Berk était en effervescence. Le meilleur ami du chef du village allait se marier. Tous les vikings avaient participé au nettoyage de l'île. Avec l'aide de leurs dragons, ils avaient dégagé un espace, pour la cérémonie, à la lisière de la forêt. Maintenant ils attendaient les invités d'honneur. Le mariage devait avoir lieu dans deux jours mais impossible de décorer le village sans l'avis de la mariée. Et personne n'oserait la contrarier…  
Harold ouvrit la porte de sa maison et regarda le village en souriant. Voir les humains et les dragons vivre en paix lui faisait plaisir. Et lui procurait une sensation de fierté. Tout cela était en grande partie grâce à lui. Une sensation mouillée et glacée le long de sa nuque, le sorti de sa rêverie. Il porta la main à son cou et en retira de la neige. Au dessus de lui, un ricanement se fit entendre.

« -Alors grand chef, on baisse sa garde ?  
-Jack Frost. Qui d'autre pourrait s'amuser de cette manière, à deux jours de son mariage ? »

Le dénommé Jack descendit du toit et se posa gracieusement à côté de son ami.

« -Mais n'importe quelle personne normale.  
-Tu es mort de trouille, avoue-le. »

L'esprit de l'hiver ne protesta pas. Au contraire, le regard qu'il lança signifiait clairement qu'Harold avait vu juste. Celui-ci sourit sans moquerie et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack.

« -C'est normal. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce sera pire le Jour-J.  
-Merci. Ça me rassure vachement.  
-A ton service vieux. »

Ils marchèrent dans le village en discutant. Harold tentant de rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait le jeune Gardien.

« -Au moins, Jack, ta fiancée est moins dangereuse que la mienne.  
-C'est vrai que je n'irais pas énerver Astrid. Mais Elsa n'est pas mieux. Et puis, elle peut me congeler à distance.  
-Jack, tu es l'esprit de l'hiver. Tu ne crains pas le froid.  
-C'est pour le principe. »

Soudain, une cloche retentie signalant l'arrivée de bateaux. Harold et Jack se dirigèrent vers le quai afin d'accueillir les nouveaux venus. La première à descendre de l'embarcation fut une jeune femme, dont les longs cheveux blonds tombaient en une grande tresse dans son dos. Elle poussa un cri aigu et se jeta dans les bras de Jack.

« -Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin ! C'est bientôt le grand jour !  
-Raiponce lâche le, tu l'étouffes.  
-Oups ! Pardon Jack. »

Elle le lâcha avec un rire gêné et salua Harold. Jack remercia du regard l'homme qui avait calmé Raiponce.

« -Salut Eugène.  
-Salut les gars. »

La personne suivante fut une autre femme. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant partaient en tout sens, formant une crinière autour de son visage. Elle salua ses amis avec plus de retenue que Raiponce mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard moqueur à Jack.

« -Alors Jack, prêt à faire le grand saut ?  
-Bonjour Mérida, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir. Tu as fait bon voyage ?  
-N'essaie pas de te défiler Frost !  
-Qui va se défiler ? »

La question avait été posée par une personne derrière Mérida. Cette-dernière se décala pour laisser les autres descendre. La princesse Anna d'Arendelle s'approcha de Jack d'un air menaçant.

« -Si tu te défiles Jack, je te jure que mon courroux sera terrible !  
-Courroux ? Tu utilises des mots aussi compliqués maintenant ?  
-Ne te moque pas de moi ! »

Jack ria, incapable de prendre sa future belle-sœur au sérieux. Anna se renfrogna mais retrouva vite sa bonne humeur lorsqu'une fillette tira doucement sur sa robe.

« -Maman, je veux voir les dragons.  
-On va les voir mon poussin. Patiente un peu. »

Elle s'éloigna en direction du village avec Kristoff son mari, et Sven leur renne. Mérida, Raiponce et Eugène leur emboîtèrent le pas, guidés par le viking Gueulfor qui leur raconta comment il avait perdu sa main. Un drôle de bonhomme de neige descendit ensuite du navire. Il regardait autour de lui avec un enthousiasme enfantin et salua Jack et Harold. Puis il fixa le gardien avec intensité, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

« -Oui Olaf ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?  
-Tout le monde te demande si tu es prêt. Mais prêt pour quoi ?  
-Pour mon mariage.  
-Tu te maries ? »

Il sauta joyeusement autour d'eux avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Mais avec qui ? »

Un doux rire se fit entendre et Elsa descendit à quai. Elle s'agenouilla au niveau d'Olaf et Jack fut de nouveau frappé par sa beauté. Chacun de ses gestes étaient emplis d'une grâce digne d'une souveraine. Elle parla calmement, même si personne ne doutait qu'elle devait déjà avoir répété ces mots une centaine de fois.

« -Avec moi Olaf. Jack se marie avec moi.  
-Vraiment ?! C'est merveilleux Elsa ! Il faut vite aller l'annoncer à Anna ! »

Il parti avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir. Elsa se releva avec un sourire amusé et se tourna vers Harold.

« -Je suis désolée. Il n'est pas méchant mais il est parfois…  
-Un peu lent ?  
-Oui. »

Elle inclina poliment la tête et se tourna vers Jack. Ils avaient beau se fréquenter depuis trois ans, ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs. Elsa n'ayant jamais réussi à montrer ses sentiments, c'était généralement Jack qui faisait le premier pas. Ce qu'il fit. Sans plus se soucier des regards autour d'eux, il attira Elsa dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser mais se séparèrent lorsqu'Harold se racla la gorge.

« -Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aimerais regagner mon village. Et vous êtes sur le passage.  
-Pardon. Ce n'était pas très poli. Mais je te remercie encore de nous laisser nous marier ici. Cet endroit est magnifique.  
-C'est un honneur pour moi Elsa. Et rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de voir Jack flipper à l'idée de t'épouser.  
-Vraiment ? »

Ils regardèrent le concerné qui fixait le sol comme un enfant pris en faute.

« -Un peu…  
-Ne t'en fais pas Jack, j'ai certainement aussi peur que toi. »

Ils rejoignirent les autres au centre du village. Raiponce, Anna et sa fille couraient après des petits dragons en riant, sous les yeux inquiets d'Eugène et de Kristoff. Mérida discutait avec Astrid, affirmant que l'arc était meilleur que la hache. Une fois le groupe au complet, Harold guida ses invités dans le village, leur indiquant à chacun l'endroit où ils dormiraient jusqu'à la fin des festivités. Mérida partagerait une maison avec Eugène et Raiponce, Anna vivrait avec sa famille et Olaf dans une autre. Il y avait même un cabanon qui servirait d'enclos à Sven. Quand à Elsa, elle posa ses affaires dans une petite maison près du lieu de la cérémonie. Elle allait pouvoir rester tranquille, sans les bruits habituels du château. Et se préparer mentalement pour son mariage.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, ils se rassemblèrent au centre du village pour le repas du soir. Dragons et humains, bonshommes de neige et rennes, tous discutaient avec entrain à table. Les conversations tournaient surtout autour du mariage à venir. Elsa était assise entre Jack et Anna. Sa sœur essayait de calmer sa fille qui lançait du pain à Olaf.

« Ella ! Arrête ça. Ce n'est pas bien. »

Mais la petite était épuisée par le voyage et, de ce fait, s'énervait pour rien. Elsa eut pitié d'Anna et fit tomber une légère neige au-dessus de sa nièce. Aussitôt, Ella s'amusa à attraper les flocons. Sa sœur soupira de soulagement.

« -Merci Elsa.  
-C'est normal. Je faisais la même chose avec toi lorsque nous étions enfants. Cela te calmait aussitôt.  
-Oui je m'en souviens. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

« -Tu sais Elsa, je suis sûre que tu feras une très bonne mère.  
-Oh Anna. J'ai bien assez à faire avec le royaume. Et je dois m'occuper de toi. C'est déjà trop. »

Anna tira la langue ce qui fit rire sa soeur. Raiponce, assise face à elle, intervint.

« -Mais, tu peux avoir des enfants avec Jack ? Je veux dire, c'est un esprit...  
-A vrai dire… Je ne me suis jamais posée la question.  
-Laquelle ? »

Jack avait arrêté sa discussion avec Harold en entendant son nom. Elsa posa la main sur la sienne.

« -Aucune. Juste Raiponce qui se pose de drôles de question.  
-Quoi ? Après le mariage, le bébé. C'est classique non ?  
-Pour le moment, nous nous concentrons sur le mariage. Alors arrête s'il te plaît.  
-D'accord. Désolée. »

Jack regardait Elsa. Il n'avait pas tout suivi mais manifestement cette conversation la mettait mal à l'aise. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui sourit.

« D'ailleurs demain on va devoir s'occuper de la décoration. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux ? »

Sa fiancée jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Elle observa le village puis la forêt.

« -J'ai quelques idées. Mais je ne sais pas si elles te plairont.  
\- Toute tes idées me plaisent.  
-Non Jack, je veux que tu me donnes ton avis.  
-D'accord, d'accord. Dans ce cas, dis les moi. »

Ils partirent sur la décoration. Elsa exposait ses idées et Jack lui disait son avis. En même temps, ils discutaient avec Harold des possibilités d'arrangement. Ceci les occupa tout le reste du repas. Ensuite tout le monde regagna sa demeure et s'endormit, épuisé par les préparatifs ou le voyage.


	2. Préparatifs! Où sont les bagues!

Elsa fut réveillée tôt dans la matinée, par un grand bruit sur le toit. Elle s'habilla rapidement, attachant simplement ses cheveux avec un élastique et sorti voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit Harold, étendu sur le sol.

« Harold ?! »

Elle le rejoignit alors qu'il se redressait.

« -Est-ce que tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-On doit encore travailler nos virages Krokmou et moi. Surtout quand ils sont près du sol. Ou des toits. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

Le furie nocturne sauta à terre et vint donner un coup de tête à son dragonnier pour qu'il se lève.

« -Ce n'est rien. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui ne t'en fait pas. Je suis un viking, je suis solide ! »

Il se leva et arrangea son équipement. Son dragon sautait joyeusement autour d'eux. Il s'arrêta devant Elsa et quémanda une caresse. La souveraine caressa sa tête en souriant. La manière d'être de Krokmou lui faisait penser à un chat. Agile, rapide, dangereux mais également affectueux et joueur. Et en voyant la complicité de Krokmou et de Harold, il était difficile de croire que les vikings et les dragons étaient encore ennemis il y a quelques années. Ce village n'était décidément pas comme les autres.

Le chef s'excusa de nouveau, remonta sur son dragon et s'envola. Elsa les suivit du regard quelques secondes puis elle retourna à l'intérieur. Elle se prépara correctement et alla marcher dans le village. Elle observa les lieux, réfléchissant aux décorations. Elle devait voir cela avec Jack. Et elle savait exactement où le trouver.

La future mariée s'enfonça dans la forêt, jusqu'à arriver à un creux. Au fond de cette fosse, il y avait un lac. Et sur la rive, elle vit Jack qui dormait. Elle descendit prudemment pour le rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés. Le bruit qu'elle avait fait en marchant avait réveillé le jeune gardien. Il se redressa en baillant.

« -Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-C'est pas grave Elsie. De toute façon il faut que je me lève. Nous avons un mariage à préparer.  
-C'est vrai. Je venais pour ça justement. Nous pourrions commencer les préparatifs maintenant. En attendant que tout le monde se lève. »

Il hocha la tête et se leva avant de lui tendre la main en souriant.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez votre altesse. »

De son côté, Harold rentrait de sa promenade matinale avec Krokmou. Et malgré l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt, tout s'était bien passé. Il sorti de sa poche, l'écrin contenant les alliances que Jack lui avait donné. En effet, son ami avait tellement peur de les perdre qu'il lui avait demandé de les garder. Il posa la petite boîte sur la table et enleva tout son équipement. Il se retourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Olaf, le bonhomme de neige, se tenait à l'entrée.

« -Oui euh… Olaf ?

-Pardon ! Je visite.  
-Je vois. Fais attention à ce qu'un dragon ne te fasse pas fondre.  
-Elsa me reconstruirait. »

Il s'approcha de la table et prit la boîte.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Les alliances de Jack et Elsa. Tu peux les regarder mais fais attention.  
-A quoi ça sert ?  
-C'est pour signifier qu'ils sont mariés.  
-Mais ils ne le sont pas encore.  
-C'est justement pour ça qu'elles sont dans cette boîte. »

Harold soupira. Ce bonhomme de neige était amusant mais vraiment fatigant. Lorsque le viking se retourna, il avait disparu. Bon il devait avoir trouvé autre chose à faire. Mais son instinct lui dit de regarder la table. Il sentit alors son cœur louper un battement. La boîte avait disparue !

« Ce sale petit... » Pesta Harold en sortant en trombe de chez lui. Il chercha Olaf du regard et le vit s'éloigner. Le dragonnier le rejoignit et l'entraîna à l'écart.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as fait des bagues ?

-Les bagues ? Ah oui ! Je les avais prises pour les regarder sous le soleil. Puis je les ai posées sur la table là-bas. »

Il désigna la grande table sur laquelle Mérida déposait des couverts, aidée par Raiponce et des femmes du village. Harold s'approcha et regarda sur la table.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Ah Mérida. Je me demandais… Tu n'aurais pas vu une petite boîte par hasard ? Noire.  
-Une boîte ?  
-Oui. Comme celles qu'on utilise pour les bagues.  
-Les bagues ? Harold tu n'as pas perdu les bagues quand même ?! »

Il eut un rire nerveux.

« -Perdues ? Non… Disons que je les ai égarées. Mais je vais les retrouver !

-Le mariage a lieu demain ! Tu as intérêt de vite les retrouver !  
-Tu ne les aurais pas vues ?  
-Non. Sinon je te l'aurais dit. Mais Raiponce le sait peut être. »

Elle se retourna mais son amie était partie aider ailleurs. Une viking leur indiqua la direction qu'elle avait prise et ils la suivirent. En chemin, ils croisèrent Jack et Elsa. Harold essaya de rester naturel mais c'était un très mauvais menteur. Elsa l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, non. Tout va bien. On… On vérifie que les dragons n'aient rien cassé. Histoire que votre mariage soit parfait.  
-Alors pourquoi sembles-tu si nerveux ?  
-Eh bien… Je…  
-En fait, Croche-Fer a décidé de s'enflammer d'un coup. Du coup on va vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts. On va y aller d'ailleurs. A plus tard les amoureux ! »

Mérida poussa Harold avant qu'Elsa ou Jack ne puisse répliquer. Ils trouvèrent finalement Raiponce en train d'accrocher des fleurs, au toit de sa maison temporaire. Elle baissa les yeux quand elle entendit son amie l'appeler.

« -Mérida ? Un problème ?

-Descend s'il te plaît. »

Elle glissa le long de ses cheveux.

« -Tu n'aurais pas trouvé une boîte tout à l'heure sur la table ? La boîte des alliances.

-Si. Mais je l'ai donnée à Astrid qui a dit qu'elle te la donnerait Harold.  
-Astrid. Il faut donc la trouver. Merci Raiponce ! »

Ils partirent à la recherche d'Astrid. Ils interrogèrent les villageois mais chacun leur raconta la même chose : Astrid était partie avec Tempête peu de temps auparavant. Harold se frappa la tête contre un rocher.

« -J'suis mort. Si Jack l'apprend, je suis mort.

-Il ne tuerait pas son meilleur ami quand même.  
-Non t'as raison. Il va s'amuser avec moi. Il va trouver mille et une façons de me torturer. Il a tout son temps, il est immortel !  
-Ne t'en fait pas. Quand Astrid reviendra, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.  
-Mais elle ne va pas rentrer avant un moment ! Et si elle avait perdu les bagues ? Ou si elle les avait données à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne vais pas courir après toute la journée.  
-Ne sois pas si négatif ! C'est Astrid, on peut lui faire confiance. »

Harold dut admettre qu'elle avait raison. Un peu rassuré, il se redressa, arrangea un minimum ses cheveux et se tourna vers elle.

« -Tu as raison. En attendant faisons comme si de rien n'était et allons aider. Elsa nous tuera si on reste là sans rien faire.  
-Oui ! Alors toi, tu vas avec Jack et moi je vais retourner décorer le centre du village. »

Ils se séparèrent. Harold retrouva les fiancés à la lisière de la forêt.

« Tout va bien ? »

Ils se retournèrent.

« -Tu tombes bien. Nous nous demandions s'il était possible de garder les dragons à distance lors de la cérémonie.  
-Oui c'est faisable. Par contre je ne garantis rien pour les bébés ou le groupe de Terreur Terrible.  
-Nous avons prévu une arche de glace ici. Mais il faudrait éviter qu'ils ne la fassent fondre.  
-En général, les Terreurs ne tirent que pour se défendre. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.  
-Merci Harold. »

Elle commença à lever les bras avant de lui faire de nouveau face.

« -C'est bon si je la créé maintenant ? Je ne pense pas avoir le temps demain.  
-Vas-y. Nous enfermerons les petits pour la nuit. »

Elle hocha la tête et entreprit de créer l'arche. C'était une arche toute simple mais élégante. Jack fit apparaître du givre dessus. La forme en feuille de fougère, rendait magnifiquement bien sur la glace sans défaut. Sur le dessus, le gardien créa un bouquet de jonquilles, toujours en glace. Les fleurs préférées d'Elsa. Celle-ci lui sourit puis se dirigea vers le centre du village. Jack, de son côté, partait régler quelques détails.

Les tables étaient installées et les couverts étaient posés. Elsa inspecta le tout et sourit d'un air satisfait. Cependant quelque chose manquait... La souveraine tourna autour des tables sans pour autant trouver. Ce fut Raiponce qui l'aida.

« -Ça manque de déco !  
-Je sais. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi mettre.  
-Des choses qui vous rappellent des souvenirs à Jack et toi ? Pour votre table. Et pour celles de invités, des petites figurines ?  
-Pourquoi pas. »

Elsa s'avança vers la table des mariés, située dos à l'aire de danse. Elle se concentra et créa une réplique miniature de son château de glace, le lieu où Jack et elle s'étaient rencontrés, et des boules de neige. Elle remplaça la nappe par une autre faite de glace. Action qu'elle répéta sur toutes les tables. Pour celles des invités, elle fit apparaître des mini-bonshommes de neige. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa cousine qui lui sourit avec satisfaction.

« -C'est parfait ! Mais pourquoi des boules de neige ?  
-Notre premier baiser a eu lieu après une bataille dans la neige. Devant mon palais dans la montagne.  
-Oh comme c'est romantique ! »

Elsa rougit mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Raiponce ajusta les assiettes puis releva la tête.

« -Pourquoi vous ne vous mariez pas à Arendelle ?  
-C'est impossible. Là-bas, il n'y a que quelques personnes qui voient Jack. Alors qu'ici, tout le monde y croit.  
-Comment ça se fait ?  
-On ne vit pas dans un lieu comme Berk sans croire en Jack Frost. »

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Harold et Jack. Ils souriaient.

« -C'est vrai quoi ! Neuf mois par an, il neige. Et les trois autre mois il grêle. Merci mec.  
-Mais de rien. C'est un plaisir. »

Raiponce gloussa et Elsa sourit. Son fiancé regarda la décoration et lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

« -Joli. Tu t'es surpassée Elsa.  
-Merci Jack. Je viens d'y penser, tu pourrais faire neiger au dessus de la piste de danse. Pas énormément. Juste quelques flocons.  
-Si le grand chef me donne son accord...  
-C'est ton mariage Jack. Fait ce que tu veux. Enfin, évite d'ensevelir l'île.  
-C'est une bonne idée pourtant. »

Le regard glacial d'Elsa lui fit froid dans le dos. Son sourire moqueur fondit rapidement et il se tourna vers la piste improvisée. Levant son bâton, il fit tomber une fine neige qui fondait avant d'avoir touché le sol. Ainsi, les invités ne risquaient pas de tomber.

Le reste de la journée passa vite. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour les repas, tout le monde participant à faire du lendemain, une journée parfaite. Tous allèrent se coucher, épuisés.


	3. Jour-J!

Elsa fut réveillée par Anna et Raiponce qui sautaient sur son lit.

« -Debout future Madame Frost !  
-Encore cinq minutes Anna.  
-Non c'est l'heure. Tu dois te dépêcher. »

Elsa se leva finalement et alla se préparer, dans un état second. Elle se doucha et s'habilla. Ce fut pendant qu'elle se coiffait que son esprit s'éclaira. Elle allait se marier ! C'était le grand jour ! A la fin de la journée, elle serait Elsa Frost, Reine d'Arendelle. Cette évidence lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Aussitôt, elle ne se sentit plus du tout fatiguée. Au contraire, tout ses sens étaient éveillés et elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. Elle rejoignit les deux autres filles dans la cuisine. Raiponce préparait le petit déjeuner et Anna lisait un bout de papier. Elle le tendit à sa sœur qui se rendit compte que c'était une liste.

« -Bien ! Programme du jour ! Ce matin, il faut s'occuper de l'allée centrale et mettre les bancs en place. Tu t'es correctement reposée j'espère ?  
-J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir, malgré la fatigue. Mais c'est bon Anna. J'ai bien dormi ensuite.  
-Tant mieux. Tu es déjà pâle mais il ne faudrait pas que tu aies des cernes en plus. Je doute pouvoir le cacher sous ton maquillage.  
-Maquillage ? Anna, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en mettre des tonnes. Le même que d'habitude suffira. »

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers Raiponce quand elles entendirent la poêle à frire tomber. Leur cousine fixait l'aînée.

« -Ah non ! Elsa c'est ton mariage ! Tu vas être féminine et arrêter de vouloir te fondre dans la masse.  
-Mais Punzie, Jack se fiche des apparences.  
-C'est pas une raison. Tu vas être le centre d'attention aujourd'hui. Alors tu dois être resplendissante.

-Raiponce a raison. Aujourd'hui, tu dois te faire belle. Pas que tu ne le sois pas d'habitude. Je n'insinue pas que les autres jours tu es moche. Non tu es belle mais là tu dois l'être encore plus. C'est ton mariage après tout. »

Anna sourit, contente de ne pas s'être trop embrouillée. Elsa sourit avec indulgence et posa la liste sur la table.

« -D'accord, j'ai compris. Donc ce matin, on s'occupe des finitions. Et cet après-midi ?  
-On s'occupe de toi. Ta robe, ta coiffure, ton maquillage… Tout ! Tu as pensé à ton diadème ?  
-Oui Anna, je l'ai.  
-Et ta robe ?  
-Je vais la créer.  
-Tu te souviens du modèle que l'on a fait ?  
-Oui Anna, je m'en souviens.  
-Bien ! Donc tu ne t'occupes de rien d'autre. Tu te concentres sur toi. Tu nous laisses gérer. »

Elles s'attablèrent pour manger. Anna et Raiponce discutaient mais Elsa gardait le silence. Elle fixait son assiette sans trop y toucher. Elle était nerveuse. Pourtant le mariage ne devait avoir lieu que dans douze heures. Elle n'osait imaginer son stress au moment venu. Les deux autres avaient tenté de la rassurer. Elles lui avaient dit que tout irait bien mais Elsa n'était pas convaincue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer plein de problèmes. Peut être était-ce sa nature pessimiste. A ce moment, elle était bien incapable de raisonner. Elle ne se comportait pas du tout en reine. Elle ressemblait plus à… une femme normale. Cette pensée lui fit lâcher un petit rire. Aussitôt, Anna et Raiponce se tournèrent vers elle.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? Le repas n'est pas bon ? Tu n'y as presque pas touché…  
-Oh si Punzie, il est succulent. J'ai simplement l'estomac un peu noué.  
-Mange ! Tu auras besoin de forces.  
-Pourquoi as-tu ris ?  
-Simplement... Pour la première fois je me sens… Normale. Je stress comme n'importe quelle femme le jour de son mariage. Je suis excitée mais j'ai également peur. J'ai hâte mais en même temps j'aimerais ralentir le temps. C'est une drôle de sensation. »

Les deux autres sourirent. Ayant elles-mêmes connue ce sentiment, elles la comprenaient bien. Elles échangèrent toute les trois un sourire complice et finirent leur repas. Elsa retrouva l'appétit après s'être confiée.  
Elles rejoignirent ensuite les autres au village. Jack y était déjà, s'occupant d'arranger quelques objets qui étaient tombés durant la nuit. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il vit sa fiancée arriver. Il se posa devant elle et l'embrassa.

« -Bien le bonjour ma reine, comment vous-sentez-vous ?  
-Plutôt bien et vous-même mon cher gardien ?  
-Je vais bien je vous remercie. Je me demandais si nous pouvions nous voir aujourd'hui.  
-Malheureusement je suis occupée. Rien de bien important mais ma présence est requise. Voyez-vous, je me marie.  
-Votre fiancé doit être très heureux.  
-Je l'espère bien. »

Leurs amis avaient assisté à l'échange en souriant. Ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre sans aucun doute. Elsa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la nervosité d'Harold.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hein ? Oh non tout va bien. Astrid n'est pas rentrée cette nuit… Ça m'inquiète un peu.  
-T'en fait pas Harold. Elle va revenir très vite. Elle ne louperait pas notre mariage quand même ?!  
-Tu as raison Jack. Je m'en fais pour rien. »

Il leur sourit mais il était loin d'être rassuré. Astrid devait absolument revenir. C'était elle qui avait les alliances. Il hésita à aller la chercher avec Krokmou. Mais il ignorait où elle était et cela aurait put paraître suspect aux yeux des autres. Alors il décida de prier Odin pour qu'elle revienne à temps.

De leur côté, Elsa et Jack supervisaient les finitions. A part leur petit sketch ils ne s'adressaient presque pas la parole. Ils étaient trop stressés. Le gardien s'assura que la neige tombait toujours sur la piste et fit apparaître des traces de glace, sur le tapis, bleu nuit, menant à l'arche. Elsa, réarrangea les décorations sur les tables. Tous levèrent la tête en entendant des battements d'ailes. Un Dragon Vipère se posa et Harold se précipita à sa rencontre.

« -Astrid ! Enfin te voilà.  
-Désolée Harold, j'ai du partir sur l'île des dragons. Un Mille-Tonnerres faisait des ravages.  
-Tu as tout réglé ? Oui sûrement. Hm… Je peux te parler ? En privé ?  
-Oui bien sûr. »

Avec un sourire envers les fiancés, Harold entraîna sa femme à l'écart.

« -Tu n'aurais pas une petite boîte avec toi par hasard ?  
-Une boîte ?  
-Les alliances…  
-Ah oui les alliances. Non je ne les ai pas.  
-QUOI ?  
-Je n'allais pas voler avec, trop risqué. Alors je les ai posées sur ton bureau. Au milieu de tout ton bazar.

-Mon… Bureau ? »

Il restât muet de stupeur. Son bureau ? Il n'avait pas pensé à regarder. Cela semblait trop évident. Il se frappa le front avec le plat de la main. Mais oui ! Evidemment qu'Astrid n'allait pas les prendre avec elle. Quel idiot il faisait. Le viking embrassa rapidement son épouse et fila en vitesse chez lui. Il vira tous les papiers sur son bureau et la trouva. Il lâcha un long soupir de soulagement quand il eut la boîte dans la main. Il n'osait imaginer le désastre s'il ne les avait pas retrouvées. C'est le cœur plus léger qu'il ressorti.

Peu après le repas du midi, les gardiens arrivèrent et les fiancés se séparèrent pour se préparer. Jack fut entraîné par Harold et Kristoff tandis qu'Elsa partait avec Anna et Raiponce.

* * *

Elle était prête. Vérifiant une dernière fois son chignon, Elsa souffla. Elle était habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Jack. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, ce serait pour s'unir à lui. Le stress montait de plus en plus. Ce qui fit tomber de la neige. Anna entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« -Elsa ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as un problème ?  
-Non Anna. Tout va bien. Pourquoi ?  
-Il neige… »

Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, la reine soupira.

« -Pardon. C'est le stress.  
-Tout va bien se passer. Ne t'en fait pas.  
-Encore combien de temps ?  
-Dix minutes.  
-Oh non…  
-Elsa, la neige.  
-Désolée. »

Elsa se mordit la lèvre. Elle fit les cent pas dans la pièce, tentant de se calmer. Lorsque le moment arriva, elle ajusta son diadème et sortie, accompagnée de sa sœur adorée.

Elle s'avança le long de l'allée, les yeux fixés sur son fiancé. Il était méconnaissable. Il portait un costume simple mais élégant. Le haut brillait à cause de la glace sur les épaules et les manches. Elsa sourit en voyant qu'il avait mis des chaussures. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à avoir fait un effort.

Jack, quand à lui, était subjugué. Elsa était resplendissante. Elle portait une robe-bustier. Le bleu foncé du haut se dégradait au fur et à mesure que l'on descendait vers la jupe, pour finir en un bleu presque blanc. La forme de la robe épousait à merveille ses formes sans pour autant être vulgaire. Le tout rehaussé de quelques motifs en forme de flocons dispersés sur l'ensemble. La future mariée portait des escarpins bleus clair avec un flocon sur chaque bout. Elle avait des gants de mariés blancs, simples. Sur sa tête trônait fièrement un diadème blanc. La seule touche de couleur était le saphir bleu au centre. Un voile, directement relié au diadème, tombait élégamment sur les épaules d'Elsa. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon semblable à celui qu'elle avait pour son couronnement. Ses yeux étaient maquillés simplement –elle avait au moins réussi à obtenir cela- mais ils ressortaient bien. Sa paupière était recouverte d'un fard orangé et un trait de crayon brun juste au ras des cils soulignait le tout. Pour finir, elle avait un rouge à lèvres violet pâle, à peine visible.

Elle rejoignit Jack et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire et ne la lâcha pas du regard durant toute la cérémonie. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils récitèrent leurs vœux et au moment d'échanger les alliances, Harold les donna avec un sourire fier qui les intrigua un peu. Mais cette impression les quitta rapidement. Lorsque l'autorisation lui fut enfin donnée, Jack prit le visage d'Elsa dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec amour. Elle lui retourna son baiser et ils se tournèrent en même temps face aux invités qui applaudissaient. Anna pleurait, heureuse de voir sa sœur ainsi.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accroc. Elsa était sur un petit nuage et regardait sans cesse son alliance. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à fuir les autres était maintenant mariée. Elle regarda son époux, il affichait un immense sourire.

Ils dansèrent un long moment puis, lorsque cela fut acceptable, s'éclipsèrent. Jack entra dans la maison en portant Elsa et vola jusqu'à la chambre. Elle rit.

« -Tu ne pouvais pas marcher ? Comme tout le monde ?  
-Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. »

Elle rit de nouveau tandis qu'il fermait la porte.

Les festivités durèrent encore quelques jours puis tous rentrèrent. Elsa remercia chaleureusement Harold et les Vikings de Berk. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde et embarqua.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, elle ne put retirer le sourire qui flottait sur son visage. Elle admirait le paysage, simplement heureuse. Jack s'appuya au bord à côté d'elle.

« -A quoi penses-tu Snowflake ?  
-A toi. A moi. A nous.  
-De bonnes pensées ? »

En guise de réponse, elle l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle avait hâte de rentrer. Mais elle savait que tout allait changer. Elle était à présent Elsa Frost, Reine des Neiges et d'Arendelle. Ce titre lui plaisait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait enfin libre. Tout était sous contrôle, plus besoin de se cacher.


End file.
